Kill
A kill is the event of decreasing an enemy champion's health to zero while the enemy has no abilities or Items to prevent death. Death may be prevented by certain effects, such as those granted by the item and friendly abilities like , or delayed by passive abilities like , and . Rewards The last player to strike the target champion is awarded with the kill, and all contributors within the last 10 seconds are awarded with an assist. If the champion killed has any transferable buffs ( or ), the killer champion gains all of these buffs and the duration of each buff is reset. When a champion is killed, the player who scored the final hit receives gold ( ) (on Howling Abyss maximum gold for a kill exceeds ) and experience. To reduce the effectiveness of feeders and snowballing lanes, less gold is awarded when a champion has a lower level than the killers. Additionally, a champion with many consecutive deaths will award a significantly reduced bounty, eventually reaching a bounty floor of , nearly the gold value of a minion. The bounty will reset to if said champion kills an enemy champion, or resets more gradually with assists or farming (refer to Bounty values Notes below for details). In gameplay, kills may be sacrificed in favor of securing a map objective, or due to other situational circumstances, such as the low health champion retreating into high risk enemy territory. Execution If a champion dies and hasn't been damaged or debuffed by another champion in the last 13 seconds, they are executed. Otherwise, the kill is awarded to the enemy champion who last dealt damage. Executions are caused by a turret, minion, or monster. An execution offers no gold but still grants experience to nearby champions on the opposite team when it is caused by a turret or minion. In some cases it could be strategically advantageous for a player to purposefully be executed as an alternative to dying from an enemy champion; in doing so, the enemy receives no gold. Doing this on ARAM allows you to visit the shop without granting kills to the enemy team. Note that executions do not end your killing spree. Multi-kill The act of killing several champions within 10 seconds of each other (30 seconds to Penta Kill after a Quadra Kill if no enemy respawns). The following comments are shown: "Summoner" has slain "(slain name) Summoner" for a ...!' * Double Kill (2) * Triple Kill (3) * Quadra Kill (4) * Penta Kill (5) * Hexa Kill (6) Ace An ace is defined as killing the last living champion of the enemy team. Scoring an ace is far easier than scoring a pentakill, since the only requisite is for the entire allied team to kill the enemy team, rather than one person killing the entire enemy team. There is no gold bonus associated with aces. Bounties Teams earn gold rewards when they kill enemy champions. This reward is the bounty of the killed champion. The bounty of a champion depends on his number of consecutive kills or deaths. The number of consecutive kills a champion has is the number of times he has killed enemy champions since he last died or since the match began. The number of consecutive deaths a champion has is the number of times he has died since he last killed an enemy champion or since the match began. The more consecutive kills a champion has, the bigger his bounty. The more consecutive deaths a champion has, the smaller his bounty. Bounties are divided into three parts: * Kill bounty: Earned by the champion who deals the killing blow. * Assist bounty: Shared evenly among the champions who assist in the kill. * Team bounty: Earned by all the champions in the team, living or dead. Each part of the bounty is calculated using a system of tiers numbered from -10 to 5. Bounties in higher tiers are bigger. Each champion starts the match in the bounty tier 0 and moves to other tiers as he kills enemies or dies. Consecutive kills move a champion to a higher tier, while consecutive deaths move him to a lower tier. This table shows the number of consecutive kills or deaths required to access each tier, and the bounty earned by killing a champion in that tier: Being shut down reduces the bounty tier by 3 (the only way of being in tier 1 is being shut down from tier 4). Champions with negative tiers have their tier increased by 1 for each earned by killing minions / monsters or by earning an assist. First blood gives a kill bounty, a assist bounty and no team bounty. Executions do not count as deaths for the purposes of resetting bounties or death streaks. Items benefiting from kills * - Restores 20% of your max mana on kill or assist. * - Restores 4 mana when you kill an enemy unit. * - Grants 2 Glory for a champion kill and 1 Glory for an assist. * - Grants 4 Glory for a champion kill and 2 Glory for an assist. * , / and / - Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. The movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. Skills benefiting from kills * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * (Active): Annie shoots a mana infused fireball, dealing magic damage to her target. The mana cost is refunded and cooldown halved if it kills the target. * (Active): Cassiopeia launches her fangs at the target enemy. If Twin Fang kills its target, it refunds its mana cost. * (Passive): Whenever Cho'Gath kills a unit, he recovers health and mana. The values restored increase with Cho'Gath's level. ** (Active): Target enemy takes true damage. If Feast kills the target, Cho'Gath grows larger and gains extra health and size, stacking up to six times on minions and monsters, and infinitely on champions and epic monsters. * (Active): Darius leaps to target enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. For each stack of Hemorrhage on the target, Noxian Guillotine deals an additional 20% damage. Darius may recast Noxian Guillotine within 20 seconds if it kills the target. * (Innate passive): When Draven catches a Spinning Axe, or kills a minion or monster, he gains one stack of Adoration. When Draven kills an enemy champion, he consumes all of his Adoration stacks and gains 50 + (2 × per stack consumed) gold. Draven loses half of his Adoration stacks upon death. * (Active): Dr. Mundo hurls a cleaver in the target direction, dealing magic damage and slowing the first enemy it hits by 40% for 2 seconds, and healing for half of the cost. If the Infected Cleaver kills its target, its cost is refunded. * (Active): Fiora challenges a target enemy champion for 8 seconds, highlighting their four Vitals. Kills and assists create a Victory Zone around the target, which heals allies, if Fiora triggers at least one of the Vitals. * (Active): Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage. If it is killed with this ability, he gains extra gold. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects. * (Active): Irelia dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. This applies on-hit effects. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and refunds 35 mana. * (Passive): Whenever Jhin scores a kill on an enemy champion, he summons a blooming Lotus Trap around their corpse. * (Innate passive): Whenever a champion or structure that Jinx has dealt damage to within the last 3 seconds is killed or destroyed, she gains 175% movement speed that decays over 4 seconds. Additionally, she gains 15% total attack speed for the same duration, stacking indefinitely. * (Active): Kalista hurls a fast and narrow spear, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. If Pierce kills its target, the spear continues onward, transferring all of the dead victim's Rend stacks to the next enemy it hits. ** (Active): Kalista rips all lodged spears from nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and slowing them for 2 seconds. Rend resets its cooldown and refunds mana cost if it kills at least one target. * (Innate passive): Whenever an enemy champion dies within 3 seconds of Katarina dealing damage to them, her cooldowns will be reduced by 15 seconds. * (Toggle Off): When Karthus kills a unit, he restores mana. * (Active): Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. Kills and assists refreshes Leap's cooldown. * (Innate Passive): Kindred periodically mark targets to hunt. Scoring a takedown on a marked target permanently empowers Lamb's basic attacks to deal a % of her target's current health as bonus on-hit physical damage, * (Innate Passive): Kled restores Skaarl's courage by 4 upon killing a minion or 20 upon killing a champion. * (Active): If Final Spark kills an enemy champion, a percentage of its remaining cooldown is refunded by 10%/30%/50%. * (Active): Malzahar infects his target's mind, dealing magic damage every half seconds for 4 seconds. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass the curse on to a nearby enemy unit, refreshing the duration and restoring mana to Malzahar. * (Active): For 7 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to slows. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 7 seconds and reduce the cooldown of Master Yi's other abilities by 70%. * (Active): Mordekaiser deals damage to the target and curses it for 10 seconds, stealing life. Damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 30% of their ability power and 25% of their health. The spirit 100% of Mordekaiser's Bonus AD as Bonus AD and 15% of Mordekaiser's maximum health as bonus health * (Active): Nasus's next attack will deal additional damage. Siphoning Strike permanently gains 3 damage whenever it kills an enemy. The bonus is doubled to 6 stacked damage if the enemy killed by Siphoning Strike is a champion, large monster or large minion. * (Active): 'Nidalee dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the cursor, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing point. Killing a unit reduces Pounce's base cooldown. * Bonetooth Necklace '(Passive): Rengar collects trophies when killing Champions and gain bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Kills and assist grants 1 trophy. * (Active): Ryze hurls an orb of runic energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them with Flux for 3 seconds, causing his next basic ability against them to consume the mark and gain bonus effects. Enemies killed by any of Ryze's abilities while marked with Flux also spread Flux to nearby enemies. * (Passive): Sion permanently gains bonus health whenever he kills a unit. * (Innate Passive): Whenever Swain kills an enemy unit, he restores 9 (+1 per level) mana. On a champion kill or assist, he regains an additional 9% of his maximum mana pool. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for seconds when she lands. On kills or assists, Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * (Innate passive): Whenever an enemy unit nearby to Trundle dies, he heals for % of its maximum health. * (Innate passive): Tryndamere gains 5 Fury each time he lands a basic attack, increased to 10 Fury upon killing a unit. * (Innate passive): Upon killing a unit, Twisted Fate rolls his dice, gaining from 1 to 6 bonus gold. * (Active): 'Twitch enters stealth for a duration after seconds of not taking damage or seconds else, gaining 20% bonus movement speed while stealthed and gaining bonus attack speed for 5 seconds upon leaving it. Ambush's cooldown is reset if Twitch kills or assists in killing an enemy champion affected by his Deadly Venom. * '(Innate passive): On champion kill or assist, Varus gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. On minion kill, Varus gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds * (Innate passive): Veigar gains a stack of Phenomenal Evil whenever he hits an enemy champion with an ability, and 5 stacks whenever he scores a champion kill or assist. ** (Passive): Killing a unit with Baleful Strike grants 1 stack of Phenomenal Evil, doubled against large minions and monsters. Runes benefiting from kills * * * * * * * * * * * * See also * Assist * Death * Kill to Death Ratio * Death Recap * Kill/Old bounty values References de:Tötung es:Asesinato zh:Kill Category:Gameplay elements